Fibrous nonwoven materials have gained continued acceptance for a wide range of applications. Applications for such materials include, but are not limited to, roof shingles, siding and floor underlayment, insulation facers, floor and ceiling tiles, and vehicle parts.
The term “nonwoven” may refer to textile products produced by bonding or interlocking fibers (or both) accomplished by mechanical, chemical, thermal or solvent means, or even a combination thereof.
The term “wet-laid fibrous nonwoven materials” may refer to fibrous nonwoven materials prepared through a wet-laid process wherein solution or fluid removal may be performed.